Through the Eyes of Etro
by GoldenChocobo
Summary: SPOILERS Lightning has became the epitaph she needed to be to preserve the memory of her sister. In crystal stasis her dreams will rule her and will control the day she will awaken. What happens when Lightning awakens in a world she won't recognize? May contain story spoilers for FF13/13-2 including Requiem of the Goddess DLC
1. Chapter I: A Hit to the Head

**Through the Eyes of Etro**

Part I: New Bodhum 3AF

'' _I thought my actions would atone for my past. After washing up on the shores of Valhalla, I gazed through the Eyes of Etro and witnessed the events of your age. It was a waking nightmare. Lives beyond counting, swallowed by chaos and vanishing into the Void. Some of those souls had been enemies, dispatched to death's realm by my own hand. It was a tragedy I couldn't ignore. My path was set: I would remain in Valhalla, and carry out the will of the goddess. The sorrows of the dead would be mine to bear. It would be my atonement. I was chained down by past sins, unable to move forward into the future. I needed you, Serah. That's why I asked for your help. For me, there is nothing… There is no hope.''_

Lightning's eyes opened, she was groggy. She saw a bright blue sky above her and heard waves crashing onto the shore near her. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. She reached up to feel for the epicentre of the pain. She felt a thick, warm liquid spread onto her hand. She winced. She brought her hand back in front of her so she could see what the liquid was, it was blood.

''Guys! I found her! Lightning! Lightning! Are you okay!?'' Screamed a familiar voice. Soon a figure appeared above her. It was Serah, she dropped to her knees and cradled Lightning.

''I need help! She's bleeding! Someone help me please!'' Screamed Serah, tears in her eyes.

''Serah, come out of the way. I'll carry her to Lebreau.''

''Please be careful with her Snow!'' Serah panicked. But she knew her husband would be able to carry her.

As Snow carried Lightning to the NORA house, residents of New Bodhum were staring at him and Lightning. Many shocked to see one of their towns protectors injured. Yuj, Maqui and Gadot had cleared the table so Snow could put Lightning on it. He gently placed her on her back, with her injured head on a soft pillow. Quickly the pillow absorbed some of the blood. Lebreau quickly rushed to Lightning's side. She rolled her onto her side, Lightning was barely conscious. Lebreau tended to her wound. It appeared to be a gash from a fall.

''I'm going to need some space guys.'' Lebreau informed. ''I need you to go wait outside.''

With that the NORA members and Serah left the room and waited anxiously outside.

''Is she okay?'' Vanille asked.

''Yeah is she!?'' Hope panicked. Lightning was the one person that had looked after him and now she was injured.

''I… I don't know. Lebreau is doing everything she can.'' Serah said, raising her fingers to her mouth. Her eyes let a single tear drop to the ground.

''She'll be fine! She's a fighter, that girl's as tough as nails.'' Fang exclaimed, in her very strong Australian accent.

''Don't you worry Serah.'' Sazh comforted the girl by putting his arm around her. Dajh ran up to Serah and hugged her waist.

''Thank you guys.'' Serah said putting an arm around both Sazh and Dajh.

For what seemed like forever, the group waited outside the NORA house for any news on Lightning. Eventually Lebreau appeared, blood still stained her fingertips. She smiled lightly.

''She's fine, it wasn't very deep. She does have a concussion but a little rest should sort that out.'' Lebreau smiled, wiping the rest of the blood of her hands.

''That's great! Did you hear that Snow? Light's going to be fine!'' Serah beamed with happiness, a huge wave of relief rush over her and the rest of the group.

With the news everyone went back to what they were doing before. Snow and Serah crept into the NORA house. Serah went into the back room where Lightning was resting, whilst Snow poured Light some water. Serah sat next to the bed, holding her sisters left hand in hers. Lightning was lying on her back.

''Light, I don't know if you can hear me but, I'm glad you're okay.'' Serah said.

Lightning stirred, and slowly opened her eyes.

''I'm fine, Serah.'' Lightning said, clearly exhausted. ''I went a little light-headed and I collapsed, I must of hit my head.'' She explained, whilst sitting up. At that point Snow entered with a glass of water.

''Here, drink this.'' Snow offered the glass to Lightning.

''Thanks Snow.'' Lightning replied. She drank the water in a matter of seconds, she must have been thirsty.

She passed the glass back to the former l'Cie and he walked back out of the room. Lightning shuffled back down and closed her eyes. Serah rested her head on Lightnings stomach. Within minutes the pair was sound asleep. The sun began to set over the coastal town, most of the residents had retired to their beds, except the few on guard duty. They worked in shifts. The more dangerous monsters usually come out deep in the night so the former l'Cie took the later shift.

''Vanille what are you doing?'' Fang asked. The young girl was looking through the bedroom window, she was looking at Lightning and Serah.

''I'm seeing if she's having dreams yet.'' Vanille said, as if Fang would completely understand why Vanille wanted to know if Lighting was dreaming.

''Why?'' Fang asked rather confused.

''You know why, Fang.'' Vanille whispered.

''She'll have dreams when we do. That's when we know we're about to awaken.'' Fang replied. ''Why do we need to see if Light's having dreams?''

''Fang. I believe she'll have dreams before us. I think she'll be needed and so she will have the dream that will awaken her.'' Vanille explained.

''Well it doesn't look like she's having any dreams at the moment.'' Fang said. ''Now let's get some rest, we're on the late shift remember.''

''Fine…'' Vanille still felt like a child when she was with Fang. But she was happy to have her here.

Fang walked to the hut she shared with Vanille. Vanille gave Lightning one last look and skipped after Fang. The pair would have their work cut out for them now Lightning was resting. The pair got their rest and was soon woken by Vanille's pet robot Bhakti for their late night shift.

''Dajh, you know daddy has to go and keep the town safe at night, try to go back to sleep. I'll be back by morning.'' Sazh had tried to sneak out of his hut without waking Dajh. Dajh didn't like it when his father would leave him.

''Daddy, I get scared alone.'' Dajh was crying now. ''Serah is looking after her sister so she can't look after me tonight.''

''C'mon champ. I'll take you to her, yeah?'' Sazh knew Serah needs to care for Lightning, but Dajh wouldn't be trouble. The two got ready quickly and walked over to the NORA house.

''Serah! Serah!'' Sazh whispered.

''Sazh? What are you doing here?'' Serah said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

''Sorry, I know you need to look after your sister, but Dajh is scared alone. I was wondering if you could watch him whilst I take the late shift?'' Sazh asked hopefully.

''Yeah sure, c'mon in Dajh.'' Serah giggled and bent down with her hands on her knees.

''Bye daddy!'' Dajh ran into Serahs arms and gave her a hug.

''See you later champ.'' Sazh turned around and walked to the cliff side.

''Hey, old man! You're late.'' Fang teased.

''Hey! I'm not that old!'' Sazh laughed.

Serah and Dajh were sat at the dining room table. Serah had made hot chocolate with marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles.

''Now I know Lebreau bought these from Academia but she won't mind if we use them.'' Serah smiled. ''But don't tell her because it's out little secret.'' She laughed.

''Hey, where's mine?'' Lightning staggered out of her room, and sat down at the table.

''Oh sorry Lightning, I thought you were asleep. Did we wake you?'' Serah asked. Hoping they didn't wake her older sister.

''No, I was already awake. It's hard to sleep when you have a headache this big.'' She smiled.

''Well there's enough for another cup if you like?'' Serah said offering her a mug.

''Thanks Serah.'' Lightning smiled, she was about to get up when Serah jumped up and walked to the kettle to make some more hot chocolate.

The trio sat down, drank their chocolate and headed into the bedroom. There were two beds, Dajh took one and Light took the other. Serah sat in a large arm chair and watched over the two whilst they slept. Serah was drifting off to sleep, trying to stay awake. She stood up and went to get a glass of water. When she arrived back Lightning stirred. She walked over to the bed and wiped her forehead. She calmed and Serah sat back in the chair.

''Goodnight Lightning…'' And as she said that, she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter II: Destiny Bound

**Through the Eyes of Etro**

Part II: New Bodhum 3AF

''_I'll never forget. I promised you that. Even if I stand to lose everything, I'll preserve your memory for the tomorrows that yet to be. Come what may. I could breathe my last breath, and the world be crumbling into oblivion. There are ways to keep a thought alive. And I know one that works for sure. Indestructible crystal. Even in the sea of chaos, it never loses its shine. I will become an eternal epitaph. Your memory will survive for eternity within a crystal tomb. This shall be my legacy, and my atonement. But most of all… my final hope. These thoughts that live within my heart, they will endure the passing of eons. If they can one day be the light that guides Serah's soul back to me… If we can laugh together just one more time… Well… then I have nothing left to wish for.''_

Serah's eyes opened. She stretched her arms out and yawned. As her eyes began to focus, she gazed upon an empty room with two perfectly made beds. She stood up and stumbled out of the bedroom. She wandered around, there was no one in the NORA house. All of a sudden she could hear screaming coming from outside. There was no mistaking that voice, it was Dajh. She ran outside. She gazed upon Dajh running away screaming. Sazh was chasing him.

''I gotcha!'' Sazh roared as he picked Dajh up and held him high.

''Haha! Daddy! You got me!'' Dajh giggled, he loved playing games with his dad.

''Oh, hey Serah. Didn't see you there.'' Sazh said putting Dajh down. ''Thank you for watching him last night, you're a life saver.''

''It's fine, he was no trouble at all.'' Serah smiled. ''Uh, have you seen Lightning?'' Serah asked, she hadn't seen her sister on the beach.

''She's at the workshop with Maqui, I think'' Sazh replied.

''Oh… okay I'll see you later Sazh, bye Dajh'' She waved, and walked towards the workshop.

''Bye.'' Sazh waved.

''Goodbye Serah!'' Dajh shouted as he jumped and waved at her.

The sound of power tools emanated from the small workshop as Serah approached. She could hear muffled voices inside, but she couldn't distinguish them. As she pulled open the large sliding door, she saw Maqui giving Lightning her gunblade. Lightning and Maqui turned their heads to the door, to see Serah. Maqui switched off the power tools and turned to greet Serah.

''Lightning! Why are you out of bed!?'' Serah shouted, before Maqui could greet her.

''Serah, I feel fine, I've kept the bandages on for your sake.'' Lightning smiled.

''But your wound is still fresh! You could have a concussion!'' Serah worried about her sister.

''I'm fine, Maqui was just cleaning my gunblade whilst I was asleep. I needed to thank him and get my gunblade.''

''It's no problem Light.'' Maqui smiled. ''Oh hey Serah, didn't realise you were here. Thanks for the Hello!'' Maqui said sarcastically.

''Hi Maqui. Sorry, I was just worried about Lightning.'' Serah apologised, she bowed her head.

''It's okay.'' He turned to Lightning. ''Your gunblade is as good as new, it's an amazing weapon.''

''Well I best get back to bed before Serah screams at me.'' Lightning and Maqui laughed. Serah was not amused.

The sisters said their goodbyes and went back to the NORA house. Lightning sat down at the table whilst Serah made them some hot drinks. Lightning still had a slight headache but otherwise she was fine. Serah placed a mug in front of lightning and she thanked her. As Serah sat down Snow entered.

''Hey Serah.'' He said kissing her. ''Hey Light.''

She looked up at Snow, she noticed something on his finger.

''Is that a wedding ring!?'' Lightning screamed.

''What? Uh, yes… of course I'd wear a wedding ring.'' Snow was really confused.

''Do you have one Serah?!'' Lightning exclaimed.

''Yes, of course I do. We are married!'' Serah and Snow were both completely confused to Lightning's reaction.

''You got married without me!'' Lightning was furious.

''Light, you was there. You were my maid of honour.'' Serah replied.

''I… I was.'' Lightning anger turned into an utter state of confusion. ''I… I don't remember.''

''What!? What do you mean you don't remember!?'' Tears began to fill both the sisters' eyes.

''I think she might have amnesia…'' Snow said, placing a comforting hand on Serah's shoulder.

''What's the last thing you remember before you hit your head?'' Serah asked.

''Uh… erm… it can't be… as hard as I try the last thing I remember is… just after the fall of Cocoon.'' Lighting's realisation had her and her sister stunned. ''How can I forget so much!?''

''How did you not realise you forgot things?'' Snow asked curiously.

''I… I never thought about it… I never realised I forgot anything… Serah… I…'' Lightning was finding it hard to talk and think at the same time.

''Lightning it's fine, I'm sure your memory will come back in time.'' Serah struggled to talk without crying. She was so upset that Lightning forgot everything, especially her wedding to Snow. Lightning slowly stood up from the table.

''I'm so sorry Serah.'' Lightning said quietly. She then turned and walked out of the NORA house.

''Leave her, Serah. She needs time to think.'' Snow held his wife down by placing a hand on her shoulder.

''But…'' Serah knew Snow was right, but she just wanted to comfort her sister.

It was nearly sunset, Lightning had been gone for a few hours. She was up on the 'Winding Way' as the residents of New Bodhum called it.

'_How can I forget important things like that? Like Serahs wedding! My little sister's wedding!'_ Lightning thought. Her anger built up.

''HOW COULD I!?'' She screamed as she buried her fist into a tree. The tree cracked in the place her fist hit, it hurt like hell but she didn't care.

''Woah, easy Light, easy.'' Fang tried to calm the angry woman.

''How long have you been there?'' Lightning demanded.

''Long enough.'' Fang answered.

''We heard you lost your memory.'' Vanille revealed. She spoke softly, in hope she wouldn't anger the already angry Lightning.

''Yes… I… I can't remember anything…'' Lightning revealed. She turned from the pair of women and sat on the slope.

''Like… literally anything?'' Fang asked, genuinely concerned. She sat on the right side of Light, Vanille sat on the left.

''Well everything after the fall… wait, weren't you two encased in crystal? Weren't you supporting Cocoon?'' Lighting suddenly grew curious.

''Well, you see…'' Vanille began.

''The Academy rescued us. Turns out the pillar is just fine without us.'' Fang finished Vanille's sentence.

''The Academy?'' Lightning wondered.

''The Academy is some sort of make shift government, just to keep things in order whilst civilisation rebuilds itself. Hopes father is a co-founder. Hopes here visiting for a few days.'' Vanille replied.

''See? I remember nothing after the fall.'' Lightning replied.

''Do you have dreams? Sometimes dreams can be forgotten memories.'' Vanille asked.

''Dreams… uh, I don't think so…'' Lightning was even more confused, she needed to remember.

''Vanille, let's leave her be now. C'ya Light.'' Fang said, sounding almost angry.

''But…'' Vanille looked up at Fang. Fang shot her a look. ''See you 'round Light.''

''Bye guys, oh have I got the late shift tonight?'' Light asked.

''No, don't you worry about it. We've got it covered.'' Fang smiled.

''Thanks.'' Lighting sat and stared down the slope. It was peaceful here.

Fang and Vanille walked back to their hut to get ready for the late shift. Their hut was along the beach of New Bodhum. Once the pair was inside, Vanille shut the door and turned to Fang.

''Fang, I…'' Vanille started.

''No Vanille.'' Fang interrupted, this was becoming quite a habit of hers. ''What are you thinking? If you wake her up it could be too early. There's a plan here, I don't know what it is but when the time comes Lighting will awaken and so will we.''

''I'm sorry Fang, but I don't believe that. I believe Light will awaken way before us. I can feel it. She will awaken soon enough.'' Vanille protested.

''She's only just got here!'' Fang shouted.

''You of all people know time works differently here.'' Vanille snapped.

''I know… it's just I can't bear to be here any longer. I just want to wake up.'' Fang began to cry.

Vanille was shocked to see the much stronger Pulsian so distraught. Vanille moved towards Fang and hugged her.

''You have me here, as long as I'm here you're not alone.'' Vanille tried to comfort the taller woman.

''What if you're not always here, what if you awaken before me? Or if I awaken before you?'' Fang held Vanille tighter, not wanted to let her go.

''Fang, our destinies are bound together by forces we can't even begin to comprehend. When I awaken, you will too. When you awaken, I will to. You'll never be alone.'' Vanille kissed Fangs forehead and removed herself from Fangs grip. ''Now c'mon we've got to protect these people.'' With that Vanille smiled and then skipped to get her weapon.

Fang looked out the window and up into the sky. She looked at the stars and smiled. She then turned to find her weapon. Vanille and Fang then raced to their posts.


	3. Chapter III: Prepare For The Storm

**Through the Eyes of Etro**

Part III: New Bodhum 3AF

'' _The god's tales are woven in crystal. The tale of Bhunivelze, the slumbering god bearing witness to an eternal dream. The tale of Etro, the goddess drowning in a sea of chaos. Etro bestowed upon humans a gift. Though unseen, that gift – it lies within us all. It is a constant turmoil of light and darkness, strength and frailty, beauty and unsightliness. That gift is our spirit. It gives us the strength we need to persevere in hardships. But at times, it is nothing but a curse, straying beyond our control causing us pain and sorrow. Even so, it is something far too precious to lose. It is what allows me to hold hope for the future. In a world consumed by chaos, in a world where spirits are fading. I ask myself: have I the strength to embrace my gift? For now, I sleep, my dreams everlasting. It is here that I await the end of eternity and the day I awaken once again.''_

Lightning suddenly awoke in panic. A thin film of sweat covered her body. It was a dream, only a dream. She kept telling herself over and over that it was just a dream. After a while she glanced around the room, Serah's bed was made and sun was glaring through a gap in the drawn curtains. Lightning got out of bed and got dressed. She walked over towards the window to open the curtains. When she opened them the light flooded in, momentarily blinding her whilst her eyes adjusted. She could see the waves calmly wash upon the shores and coastal birds flying towards the horizon.

''Lightning? Oh you're awake.'' Serah smiled. ''How's your head today?''

''It's… fine… thank you.'' Lightning replied, she was thinking about the dream she had.

''You don't seem fine, are you alright?'' Serah was concerned, her sister wasn't often lost in thought. Not since the fall of Cocoon.

''I had a dream, well a nightmare.'' Lightning admitted. She turned to face her sister. Serah could see the fear in Lightning's eyes. It was something strange, Lightning was never afraid.

''What was it about?'' Serah was curious, but she only asked so she could see if she could comfort her older sister.

''I was walking up a crystal staircase, each step was suspended in the air. They lead to a throne made of solid crystal. I sat on the throne, I crossed my legs and…' Lightning stopped. Why did she remember this dream so vividly?

''And?'' Serah pushed.

''I turned to crystal.'' Lightning revealed. A tear ran down her cheek and fell to the ground.

''Oh Lightning.'' Serah sighed, as she hugged her older sister. ''It's okay, you're not crystal anymore, none of us are. I was in crystal for some time, just don't think about it. It'll never happen again. I promise.''

''I know.'' Lightning admitted, hugging Serah tighter. ''I think about how it felt for me to be encased in crystal for a short while, then I realise you were for much longer.''

''Come on, I'm making breakfast.'' Serah smiled. ''That's why I came to get you.''

''Thank you, I'll be out in a minute.'' Lightning replied.

Lightning joined NORA and Serah at the table. She sat down next to Maqui and quietly ate the breakfast Serah had prepared. It was a bowl of cornflakes, 2 pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice. The group ate breakfast quietly, it was the only time they were ever quiet.

''Erm, Hello.'' Vanille called into the NORA house. ''Anybody home?''

''We're in the back!'' Snow called through.

''Hi guys!'' Vanille chirped. She received several greetings from the group.

''What do you need Vanille?'' Serah asked.

''Actually I came to talk to Lightning.'' Vanille revealed. Lightning looked at the younger woman.

''Oh…' Serah replied, she was wondering why Vanille wanted to talk to her sister.

''Yes Vanille?'' Lightning spoke up. ''What is it about?''

''I was wondering if we could talk, in private?'' Vanille asked shyly.

''Sure, come through to my room.'' Lightning gestured towards the doorway that leads to her bedroom.

''Vanille. Stop.'' A strong voice shouted. It was Fang, she walked into the room. ''You can't do this!''

''Fang, she has to know. I know she's having dreams!'' Vanille turned and shouted at Fang.

''Dreams?'' Serah asked. Lightning remained silent.

''What's this about dreams?'' Snow butted in.

''Nothing.'' Fang replied. ''Vanille let's go.'' Fang looked straight into Vanille's eyes. ''Now.''

''No!'' Vanille screamed.

''NOW VANILLE!'' Fang shouted, louder than ever.

''She needs to know this is all a dream!'' Vanille screamed. Everyone froze, even Vanille. She was surprised she said it.

''What? How'd you know about my dreams?'' Lightning demanded.

''Because… you're about to wake up.'' Fang admitted. It pained her to say it. She knew Vanille was right.

''I am awake.'' Lightning replied quietly, looking down.

''You're not, you're in a deep sleep. So deep you don't even realise it. You're entombed in crystal.'' Vanille muttered, the ending being quieter than when she began.

Suddenly Lightning dropped to her knees. She was screaming, roaring. The pain was unbearable. And as suddenly as it began it stopped.

''CLAIRE!'' Serah screaming rushing to her sisters side. The older Farron was trembling, tears falling from her face.

''I'll never forget, I promised you that.'' Lightning stood up, no tears were falling but the trails of the tears could still be seen.

''What…?' Serah looked towards her sister, she was worried.

''You're not Serah, none of you are real.'' Lightning spoke coldly, she turned towards the two Pulsian women. ''Vanille, Fang. I will free you from crystal, after I save my sister.''

''I am real, we are all real! Lightning I am your sister!'' Serah pleaded.

''Aesthetically, you look like her. But you're not my sister. My sister is being kept prisoner.'' Lightning revealed. With her last words her dream world turned grey, everybody was frozen in time. All except Lightning, Fang and Vanille.

''I think our times up, we're going back to our own dream. Goodbye Lightning. Goodluck.'' Fang said sincerely.

''Don't forget about us! But first save Serah! Goodbye!'' Vanille cheered.

With that both Pulsian women were covered in light, and disappeared.

''I'll save you, both. Thank you for helping me remember her.'' Lightning closed her eyes as the light took her.

Unknown Location ?AF

Lightning awoke in a strange place. She looked around, something in the sky caught her eye. She could see Bhunivelze.

'_Hope did it, they all did. They saved the human race, they built a new Cocoon' _Lightning thought. She smiled and glanced around the area.

The crystal throne wasn't anywhere to be seen. She wondered how she got here, someone must have moved her. She spent the next few hours scouting the area, she secured a perimeter and settled down for the night. It was too late to do anything, she wouldn't be able to see properly anyway. She spent the next hour trying to get to sleep.

'I guess after a long crystal sleep, I won't need to sleep for a while' She thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like several helicopters. She leapt up and looked to the sky. There were several helicopters in the sky. At least half a dozen. There was no mistake, they were Academy helicopters. She climbed up a near hillside. The helicopters spotted her and one landed about 20 feet from her. A young silver haired man stepped out of the vehicle.

''Lightning! I knew it was you!'' He laughed, it was Hope!

''Hope! How's living in Valhalla treating you?'' Lightning laughed.

''It's not easy, no life… no death. No past or future. It's kind of depressing.'' Hope admitted.

''Hmmm… I see. At least they have a good leader. Right?'' Light asked.

''Well, being the leader of the Academy… I guess that makes me the leader of the human race! Who'd of thought, that shy boy you once knew is the leader of humanity?'' Hope laughed. His laughter quickly turned into a straight and serious face. ''Unfortunately I'll have to cut the pleasantries short. We have to prepare.''

''Prepare for what?'' Lightning questioned.

''We have to prepare… for the storm.''


	4. Chapter IV: The Crystal Tear

**Through the Eyes of Etro**

Part IV: New Academia ?AF

Lightning was transported to a city on the huge artificial sphere known as Bhunivelze. The city was twice the size of Academia, with skyscrapers that rivalled the original Academia.

''Where are we Hope?'' Lightning asked, whilst keeping her eyes fixed gazing out of the helicopter window.

''New Academia, it was built during the building of Bhunivelze.' Hope informed, he stood next to Lightning also gazing out of the window.

''What an original name.'' Lightning laughed.

''Well, it worked for New Bodhum.'' Hope smiled. He walked away from the window and sat on one of the seats that dotted the inside wall of the helicopter.

''There isn't a New, New Bodhum is there?'' Lightning asked. This was more sarcasm than anything.

''Ha, no there isn't. But there is an area in New Academia called Bodhum. It's where we hold the fireworks festival every year.'' Hope began cheerful but then his smile turned to a frown. ''Well every calculated year anyway.'' The light atmosphere suddenly dropped.

''Hope, are you okay?'' Lightning turned toward the silver haired man and sat beside him.

''Yeah, I guess. It's just so easy to forget there isn't a timeline anymore…'' Hope admitted, he was always so strong in front of the people of Bhunivelze. But in front of his old friend he didn't have to be a strong leader.

''What year is it?'' Lightning wondered. She knew she fell into crystal slumber in 500AF, well 500AF in this world's time.

''Well, all the clocks stopped when the chaos broke through the gate. All except for one.'' Hope began.

''One?'' Light was intrigued, why was there only one clock not affected by the chaos?

''The graviton cores, they somehow repel the chaos. We investigated whether the graviton cores would repel the chaos from certain areas, but areas already infected by chaos cannot be changed just by the presence of the core.'' Hope explained. ''The watch was dropped by an engineer and it was never recovered until after the chaos hit. It's still there, we're too afraid to move it. So we placed several watches inside the graviton core and set them so if one fails we still have the rest. The time is then projected all over Bhunivelze.''

''That was lucky. I take it any clocks in chaos infect zones stop?'' Lightning looked away from Hope. Her mind flickered back to her last moment with Serah, then back to the question at hand.

''Yeah. We came up with the idea of a graviton core inside a clock, but it didn't work.'' Hopes head fell in his hands. Although they had a track of time he could feel the chaos inside of him and how it ate at him.

''So the year? What year is it?'' Lightning brought the question back up, she needed to know how long she had slept for.

''By the watch, it is 513 AF.'' Hope revealed.

''It's been 13 years… I've been in crystal stasis for 13 years. It felt like a few days.'' Lightning walked back over to Hope. She sat down next to him again, and rested her head on the back of the seat.

''The sense of time your body has must change whilst in crystal stasis. Wait… why was you in crystal stasis?'' Hope was shocked, only l'Cie turn to crystal.

''I needed to preserve the memory of my sister, the only way I thought for sure was indestructible crystal." Lightning began, holding her hand to her chest. "In time, I would have forgotten her face, her scent, her voice... I couldn't lose that, Hope. I wanted it so badly, I climbed onto Etro's throne... And I turned to crystal.''

Hope's eyes were wide open in shock, then they relaxed. At first all he could feel was shock at Lightning's actions, but that quickly turned to sorrow. This broken warrior who sat beside him, the women who he had admired for so long, was broken.

''You'll see Serah someday. I'm sure of it.'' Hope reassured his friend.

''Hope, we have arrived at the Academy HQ.'' A voiced buzzed over the radio.

''Thank you, Sazh.'' Hope replied.

''Sazh! What are you doing here?'' Lightning was surprised to hear another one of her old friends.

''Hey, Lightning. That's a long story, but what matters is that I'm here, Dahj too.'' Sazh replied.

As the helicopter landed on the roof of the Academy, officials rushed to the landing site to secure the Academy Leader, Hope. Hope had this arranged ever since he learned of his assassination in other time lines. Light knew why he had these in place so chose not to question him. The pair got off the helicopter and was escorted to the head office. This is where Hope spent the majority of his time researching.

''Finally, I have someone I can share this with.'' Hope announced rummaging through his desk.

''What is it?'' Light wondered, as she approached the desk.

''It's Serah's crystal tear.'' Hope pulled out a soft pink colours cloth. He unwrapped it and revealed a tear shaped crystal. Only this tear was different, it was blue, like the original, but it had light pink swirls dancing in the centre. ''The pink pattern appeared when we saw a pillar of light coming from your location.''

'_There are ways to keep a thought alive. And I know one that works for sure. Indestructible crystal._' She thought, as she gazed upon Serah's crystal tear.

''It's her soul… it has to be.'' Lighting whispered, as she took the crystal from Hope.

''Her soul?'' Hope asked, confused at the older Farron strange response.

''Her soul… her spirit… her gift from Etro. It's manifested within the crystal.'' Light told Hope.

''What does that mean? What does this all mean?'' Hope asked, he hated to admit it but he had no clue what was happening.

''The pattern appeared when I awoke… this has to be Serah.'' Light hoped, she held the crystal close to her heart.

''But… she's dead. She died, I saw her. Noel watched her.'' Hope was stunned. How could it be Serah? She's dead!

''Hope. Please, just trust me. I'm going to find her.'' Light said as she turned away from Hope to walk out of his office.

''Lightning! Wait. If you're going, I'm coming with. I need to get out from behind this desk.'' Hope shouted. He grabbed his comms and his boomerang and rushed to Lightnings side. ''Our first stop should be to go and see Yeul.''

''Wait. Yeul's alive!?''


	5. Chapter V: Graviton Cores

**Through the Eyes of Etro**

Part V: New Academia 513AF

Hope was stunned by Lightnings reaction to hearing Yeul's name.

''Yeah… why wouldn't she be…?'' Hope was nearly more surprised by Lightning's reaction than he was confused.

''She's the seeress, with no timeline she has no power. She has no reason to be born.'' Lightning's mind raced, why was the seeress alive?

Hope and Lightning rushed to Noel and Yeul's home. It was more like an apartment than a home, built into a huge skyscraper a couple of minutes away from the Academy HQ. Hope stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell.

''Hope, Hi.'' Noel answered. His eyes were drawn to a woman in flawless silver armor, a feathered side skirt and soft pink hair. ''Lightning… I…'' Noel tried to say everything he was sorry for but he welled up, tears began escaping his eyes, leaving trails of moisture down his cheeks. What could he say to the woman who's sister he vowed to protect?

''Noel, can we come in?'' Hope interrupted. ''We need to talk.''

''Sure, come in.'' Noel choked.

Hope, Lightning and Noel sat around a table in the dining room. Yeul walked in and gave drinks to each of the group.

''Lightning.'' Yeul looked at Lightning. Chaos enveloped Yeul. She was lifted into the air as the Chaos circled her.

''YEUL!?'' Noel screamed.

'' Serah's death is your doing. At your bidding, she began her journey…and thus her life was lost. It was you. You are to blame for this doom.'' Yeul spoke. Not only did she talk, but she spoke with the voice of multiple Yeuls, all the Yeuls from across the timeline.

''I know! I know, you already told me…It's all my fault...'' Lightning admitted. With her acceptance of her blame the chaos left Yeul. As quickly as it appeared, the chaos was gone.

''Yeul…'' Noel spoke, he put his arm around her.

''Sorry, Noel. It was my sisters, the Yeuls that are tormented by the chaos. They are shadows of their former selves, they can speak through me…'' Yeul spoke, she was out of breath. She took Noel's seat, he sat next to her.

''Yeul…'' Lightning began. ''Why are you alive? There's no timeline, how could you be born?''

''I was destined to be the last seeress, Noel's seeress. Due to that, I was born into this world. It was the last act of order that Etro could do before she perished.'' Yeul explained.

''I see.'' Lightning uttered.

''Yeul, Serah's crystal tear… it is showing strange behaviour.'' Hope presented the tear to Yeul. ''We think it is Serah's soul.''

''It is…and it isn't.'' Yeul revealed. She took the crystal from Hope, and held it closer to her eyes. ''It contains the gifts from Etro. Her spirit, soul and her eyes.''

''But what does it mean?'' Hope asked.

''It could mean anything. It could mean she's gone, and that's all that's left…or that she's alive.'' Yeul spoke quieter for the last part of her sentence. Lightning looked up instantly.

''So she's alive.'' Lightning spoke out.

''Well, when one of my sisters die, they go back to Valhalla. Serah has the same gift, but without the gates, we can't go back there.'' Yeul admitted.

''Well, there are still places time hasn't left, places chaos haven't reached.' Hope spoke.

''What? Where? How?'' Noel looked up instantly, if Yeul was to go to places that still had time then she could die.

''The graviton cores…'' Lightning began. She turned to Hope. ''Hope, if that isn't common knowledge, then the Academy is keeping secrets… like Sanctum.'' Lighting looked down.

''What!?'' Hope stood up in anger. ''How could you say that!? It's not like I'm initiating a purge!'' Hope was shaking, his fist clenched. ''The reason the graviton cores are not common knowledge is because I wouldn't want to fill the people with false hope.''

''Sorry Hope, I should've known you'd never be like Sanctum.'' Lightning stood up and put her hand on the silver haired man's shoulder.

''Has a gate popped up in any of them?'' Yeul asked.

''None have been reported.'' Hope replied.

''Then there's nothing we can do, Yeul you have to stay away from there.'' Noel warned.

''I know, I could have a vision.'' Yeul replied.

A silence fell upon the group, each thinking about different things.

'_What if she stumbled upon a graviton core, and had a vision? What would I do if I lost her again?' _Noel thought.

'_I'd have to stay away from there, unless it's absolutely important. I wasn't ready to die last time… I couldn't leave Noel again.' _Yeul thought, holding her hands to her heart with her eyes closed.

'_We need a gate now more than ever. If only we could engineer one…' _Hope began brainstorming ideas in his head.

'_Does Hope know that the gates won't give off paradox energy? Does he know that without a solid timeline there are no paradoxes?' _Lightning pondered.

''Hope?'' Lightning broke the silence.

''Yeah, Light?'' Hope asked.

''Do you use Paradox energy detectors to monitor the graviton cores?'' Lightning wondered.

''Yeah'' Hope replied. ''Why?''

''Gates won't emit paradox energy, without a solid timeline.'' Lightning replied.

''What…?''Hope ran outside pulling his comms out of his pockets.

''Come in HQ this is Director Estheim.'' Hope began.

''This is HQ what do you need Director?''

''I need you to send a group of men to each graviton core, and get them to report directly to me with what they find.'' Hope ordered.

'' You got it Director.''

Hope turned and walked into Noel's apartment; he took his original seat and sat there playing with his cup waiting for a response from one of his teams.

''Hope, what's going on?'' Noel asked.

''I'm sending teams to each graviton core.'' Hope replied, fixated on his cup.

Minutes passed by with no response, the group was getting restless. They sat in silence whilst they waited for the all-important call.

''Director, come in. This is Team Alpha calling from GC1.''

''This is the Director, what can you see?''

''It's a time gate sir. There's a time gate at GC1.''

''Thank you, Director out.''

''So we're off to that graviton core then?'' Lightning asked.

''Looks like it, I thi…'' Hope was cut short by another person on his comms.

''Director, come in. This is Team Beta calling from GC2. There's something strange here.''

''I read you, Team Beta.''

''It's a time gate sir.''

''What…? Ok, thanks, Director out.''

Hope looked astonished. He seemed uneasy.

''HQ, this is Director Estheim.''

''Hello Director, can we help?''

''I need you to contact all the teams and tell them we need 24 hour surveillance of each graviton core. Also check the status of GC 3, 4 and 5.''

''Roger that.''

''So what's our next move, Director.'' Lightning teased. Her spirit seems rather uplifted.

''We find Snow.'' Hope replied.

''What?'' Lightning asked.

''The last time he saw Serah she was alive. The last time he saw me, I told him she died.'' Hope began. ''He needs to know everything.''

''Then that's that, we go and find your friend Snow.'' Yeul spoke up.

''Yeul, you can't be serious?'' Noel panicked.

''Look, we won't have to go into the areas where time still exists. We can just help them until that point.'' Yeul reassured.

''Okay, fine. But we have to be careful.'' Noel warned.

''Director, this is HQ.'' Hope's comms buzzed.

''This is the Director.''

''There are time gates at each graviton core. I repeat we have time gates at each graviton core.''


	6. Chapter VI: Snow

**I am settling into college and have a ton of work, so unfortunately I cannot do a chapter every week. I'll get one posted every other week though. Sorry but this chapter is very short but I will get longer one posted. Sorry again. :) **

**Through the Eyes of Etro**

Part VI: New Academia 513AF

'_At every graviton core there is a time gate. It's like time wants us to help. It's like someone is helping us, could it be Serah? I doubt it, she had the gift of Etro… but not the power. It… it could be… it couldn't be Etro, the goddess is dead. Could it?'_

Thoughts raced through Hope's mind. They couldn't just jump through each gate hoping to go to Valhalla. They needed a way of knowing, but how could they know.

''Hope.'' Lightning spoke, she broke the silence that fell upon the group. ''What do you suppose we do?''

''You're asking me?'' Hope was shocked, why was Light asking him for guidance?

''You are the leader of humanity, I should give you that.'' Light laughed.

''Well we have to find Snow, it's only right.'' Hope replied. ''But how will we know which gate leads to Valhalla?''

''Leave that to me.'' Yeul interrupted. ''I can feel where gates go. I'll go take a look.'' She shot a look at Noel, knowing he'd give his disapproving look. ''I won't go into the graviton zones, I'll just get close enough to feel. I promise.''

''I'll go with you. Hope, go find Snow. We'll meet you at one of the cores.'' Noel spoke up, being enthusiastic to keep Yeul happy.

''Let's get to it. No doubt Snow is drinking himself to death.'' Hope replied.

The group left the apartment and split up. Noel and Yeul travelled to each Graviton Core whilst Hope and Light went scouring bars for Snow.

''Hey bring me another beer!'' Snow aggressively yelled. He was wearing a white stained T shirt and his combat trousers and boots.

''Sir, I think you've had enough.'' The bar-woman replied. ''You need to leave, it's not even 9pm and you're already drunk.''

''I'll stop when my body tells me. Not when you tell me too. Now bring me a beer!'' He roared.

Several large men surrounded him.

''I think you better leave sir.'' One guy growled.

''Oh, you guys want to play?'' Snow stood up from his stool. He punch one of the guys in the face, he leapt out from them and span to face 5 large guys, one sporting a freshly broken nose.

''You'll regret that.'' Another roared as they lunged at him.

Snow kicked the nearest guy to him to the ground and pounced on another. He repeatedly smashed each of the guys to the ground as they struggled to apprehend him. For a drunk, Snow had excellent reflexes. After several minutes of smashing faces and furniture Snow ran out of the bar.

He began walking down the dark wet street, it was raining and he had no coat. But he didn't care. He tripped over a pot hole and landed face first into a puddle. The cold water was refreshing, dirty but refreshing. He rolled over, too drunk to stand.

'_What am I doing?' _He thought. _'What would Serah think is she saw me like this?'_ He could hear footsteps closing in on him.

''Snow?'' A familiar voice rang in his ears. It's Lightning! Snow leapt up to greet the pink haired woman.

''Lightning! Lightning! Serah she's!'' Snow began to cry, he wiped his tears with his arm.

''It's okay Snow, let's get you home. We've got somebody to save.'' Lightning half carried him home.


	7. Chapter VII: Her Choice

Through the Eyes of Etro

Part VII: New Academia 513AF

Light awoke on the couch of Snows apartment. Sunlight was beaming through the thick curtains, Hope was already dressed sitting opposite Light.

''Morning.'' Light replied rubbing her eyes and stretching.

''Morning'' Hope replied. ''Snows awake, he's in the shower.''

The bathroom was full of steam. The only sound was the sound of Snows shower running. He squirted out some shower gel and proceeded to wash himself. Once he'd finished washing his skin he proceeded to wash his hair. He rinsed out all the soap and turned the shower off. He stepped out of the shower and lightly dried himself before proceeding into his room. Laid out on the bed was his typical outfit. Trench coat, white t-shirt, combat bottoms and combat boots.

''What is taking him so long?'' Hope wined.

''We've got time to spare until Yeul finds the correct time gate, I say we raid his kitchen and relax.'' Light laughed.

Hope looked at the older woman, she'd changed a lot. She was a lot light-hearted but strong.

''You seem so different Light…'' Hope began. ''You're a lot less serious.''

''I know Serah can be saved, I guess that's why I'm so happy recently. Before we fought Orphan, I was scared she couldn't be saved. Then the Chaos ripped me from this world and I took up the responsibility of guarding Etro… I had little time to have fun.'' She looked towards the kitchen and smiled. ''Now I get to mess with Snow, so I say raid his kitchen and make ourselves at home.''

''Good point, plus I haven't relaxed in so long!'' Hope laughed.

Snow could hear laughing from downstairs. It was strange considering his dead fiancée's sister shows up from nowhere. He continued with dressing himself. He glanced at his forearm; feeling like something should be there. It was an unusual sensation, not the sensation he got from his l'Cie brand. He pushed it to the back of his mind. At this point he was half dressed. He had his socks, underwear and combat bottoms on. He pulled a clean white t-shirt over his head, put his combat boots on and slung on his trusty trench coat. He galloped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

''Hope, pass us the bread please.'' Light asked.

Hope threw the bread to Lightning. She caught it, opened the wrapping and began dunking it into her soup.

''Geez Light, did you have to clean out my kitchen?'' Snow sarcastically asked.

''Hey, Hope ate stuff too.'' Light pointed out, whilst shoving soup and bread into her mouth. ''Damn I miss this.''

''Soup?'' Snow asked.

''Food.'' Light replied.

The trio finished up and set off towards the Academy HQ. Snow was briefed on the situation as they travelled.

''Time gates? Are you sure?'' Snow asked.

''Yes, there are 5 known gates, one at each graviton core.'' Hope replied.

''Could it be Serah?'' Snow asked.

''No.'' Lightning said bluntly. ''But she had the Eyes of Etro, so I'm assuming when she died, she went to Valhalla. The gates will hopefully lead there.''

''Hopefully. These past few years haven't been easy.'' Snow admitted, looking down rubbing his forearm.

''Snow are you okay?'' Hope replied. ''Why are you rubbing your forearm?''

''Uh…'' Snow muttered.

''It's his l'Cie brand'' Light replied. ''I asked Snow to go on a journey to resolve a paradox, to resolve the paradox he became a l'Cie again. When he fixed the paradox, that part of the timeline was erased. He can't shake the feeling of the brand though.''

''She right, but it's only been happening since 2 nights ago.'' Snow replied.

''That's when I awoke from crystal.'' Light revealed.

''It might be to do with the appearance of the Time Gates.'' Hope pondered. He had stopped walking and was staring down, frowning, holding his chin. ''We should get to Noel and Yeul's apartment, see what they found out.''

It took them at least 20 minutes to reach Noel's apartment. Once they arrived Hope politely knocked the door and waited for a response.

''I haven't spoken to Noel since Serah… I blamed him for everything. We parted on bad terms…'' Snow admitted.

''I'm sure he'll understand Snow.'' Hope replied. He turned to the tall blonde, he could see the sorrow in his eyes. Just then the door opened and Hope turned back around. ''Noel, Hey.''

''Hi guys, come in.'' Noel stepped aside and allowed his friends in. His eyes met Snows and they both looked away.

''Snow… I…'' Noel began.

''Noel. Stop.'' Snow interrupted. ''I was wrong to blame you for Serah's death, it wasn't your fault. I know it was her choice… I'm sorry.''

''It's okay, Snow. What matters now is getting her back.'' He replied closing the door. They gathered in the lounge. They had a 2 seater sofa and a 3 seater sofa. Snow, hope and Light sat on the three seater while Noel and Yeul took the other.

''You said, getting her back. Does that mean the gates go to Valhalla?'' Light asked.

''Yes.'' Yeul replied. ''The gates go to 5 different points in time and history.''

''Like where?'' Snow asked.

''The beginning of Serah's journey., Sunleth Waterscape when you fought the Flan paradox.'' Yeul began listing the locations.

''I remember… I remember Serah's face when I began to disappear! I… I'm so sorry Serah.'' Snow held back tears.

''The assassination of Hope and Alyssa in Augusta Tower. Academia, the time Alyssa gave Noel and Serah a defective artefact in hope of saving herself from disappearing.'' Yeul continued.

''Alyssa?'' Hope interrupted. ''Alyssa, she… she was my assistant…''

''Yes, she was a paradox herself. She should have died, hiding from the purge.'' Light informed.

''Which Time Gate leads to Valhalla?'' Light asked.

''Graviton Core 3, the Time Gate to Valhalla is there.'' Yeul confirmed.

''Then we have to go now!'' Snow leapt of his seat, fist in the air.

''Snow. Please, there's something else.'' Noel stated. He was so sad, the whole time he was quiet. ''We need an artefact.''

''Something that doesn't belong in this time…'' Hope said, putting his fingers to his head, thinking.

''Or… someone!'' Light realised, shock was written all over her face.

''You're right Lightning. I do not belong here, so I can activate the gates.'' Yeul replied, as she placed a hand upon Noels.

''So what's the matter?'' Snow asks, complete oblivious to the obvious.

''If she enters an area that has time, she'll have a vision.'' Noel began. ''We go through the gate, we'll be changing history again. She'll have a vision, she could die.'' Tears began rolling from his eyes.

''Noel…'' Yeul began. ''This is my choice, we must rid the world of this entropy. I know the risks, it is my choice.''

''Yeul, no! I will not let you!'' Noel screamed, tears were pouring from his eyes.

''When you found out Serah could die, you let her have her choice.'' Snow grumbled from the corner of the room.

''Could you have let her go?'' Noel spat back.

''I already did, back at Sunleth Waterscape.'' Snow replied calmly.

''Noel, I have to do this. You know I do.'' Yeul replied. She placed her hand upon Noels shoulder. He placed his upon hers.

''Then it's decided, we'll go to Graviton Core 3. Yeul will activate the gate and we'll go to Valhalla.'' Noel stood up, his hand holding Yeuls firmly. He turned to face the blue haired girl. He pulled her into a deep embrace and kissed her.


	8. Chapter VIII: Kupo!

Through the Eyes of Etro

Part VIII: New Academia 513AF

''Academy HQ, come in, this is the Director.'' Hope spoke over his comms.

''Read you loud and clear, Director. This is HQ.'' A voice replied.

''Can you patch me into Sazh please?'' Hope demanded.

''Will do, Director.''

''Hope, is that you?'' Sazh buzzed over the comms.

''Yes, Sazh, I am leaving for Valhalla. I would ask you take my place temporarily.'' Hope asked Sazh.

''M..me!? Why me? Why not the Deputy Director?'' Sazh was shocked. Utter disbelief ran through his words.

''You're the only one I can trust this to. The Deputy Director is not ready for this. Plus, I know you'll do good, because of Dajh.'' Hope admitted.

''Will do, Director. I'll make you proud.'' Sazh replied before he cut off his comms.

''Attention all personal of the Academy, this is the Director. I am taking leave for a few days, while I am gone a good friend of mine will be overseeing the Academy. I expect you to treat him with the respect he deserves. That is all.''

Hope placed his comms on his desk and went to the lobby of the HQ. Lighting, Snow, Yeul and Noel were standing at the exit. As he walked towards them, the Academy HQ staff lined up in two parallel lines towards the exit and watched their Director leave. Sazh appeared with the group, he walked through the entrance to the lobby and walked up to Hope.

''Keep them safe, Sazh.'' Hope spoke, holding his hand out to his friend.

''Vanille and Fang will be safe, and so will the people of Bhunivelze.'' He replied shaking the Directors hand, he pulled Hope into a friendly hug, patted his back and let him go towards the group.

The group set off for the Graviton Core, once they were there they were greeted by Team Gamma.

''Team Gamma, I want 24 hour surveillance on all Graviton Cores while I'm gone. Inform Team Alpha, Beta, Delta and Epsilon.'' Hope ordered.

''Will do, Director.'' The leader replied.

The group gathered around the edge of the Time Gate.

''I'm ready.'' Yeul said. Noel grabbed her hand. She turned and nodded to him.

She approached the Time Gate. She shuddered as she entered time. She placed a hand upon the gate. The gate activated, bursts of energy pulsed around the gate. Yeul stumbled backwards, she threw her head back and opened her arms. She was having a powerful vision.

''YEUL!'' Noel screamed running to her. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her as she relaxed into his embrace. ''No… no… no!'' Tears were falling from his face. Yeul was gone. He put his forehead to hers. ''I will not let you go. Never!'' He sobbed holding her.

''Noel…'' Snow spoke with a sympathetic tone. ''I'm sorry for your loss.''

''I haven't lost her, she's right here. I just need to help her.'' He continued to sob. Suddenly her skin felt hard, her forehead was solid. Noel opened his tear filled eyes, nothing prepared him for what he would see next. Yeul was crystal.

''Light, she's crystal!'' Snow uttered with surprise.

Before Noel could react, a burst of light appeared from Yeul's chest. A ghostly figure of Yeul appeared.

''Noel…'' Yeul spoke.

''Yeul… what… what's happening?'' Noel spoke.

''Etro, she is here… barely, but the essence of her is here.'' Yeul revealed.

Noel looked down upon the crystal statue of his love.

''What is this then?'' He asked, motioning to the statue.

''That is my physical body, preserved forever in crystal. But I won't be trapped there. I will leave for Valhalla. You won't find me there… I will remain a spirit.'' Yeul revealed.

''Then I'll come with you!'' Noel cried. ''I want to be with you forever, here or in Valhalla, It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you.''

With that, Noels body turned to crystal in a burst of light. Leaving behind a crystal statue, of Noel holding Yeul in his embrace. A burst of light emitted from his chest and a ghostly figure of Noel rose out of it.

''I guess this is goodbye.'' Noel smiled grabbing Yeul's hand. The pair then faded away, into nothing.

''W…what do we do now?'' Snow stammered, completely shocked at the events that occurred not 5 minutes ago.

''Team Gamma, I want these crystals taken back to the Academy. Keep them safe, put them with Vanille and Fang.'' Hope ordered. ''Now, let's go to Valhalla.''

The trio approached the gate, with one last breath they jumped through the gate.

Valhalla ?AF

Before they knew it, they were falling through the skies of Valhalla. The gate had opened high above the city of Valhalla.

''Light! What do we do!?'' Hope shouted to his pink haired companion.

''We won't die! It's Valhalla! It'll just hurt! A LOT!'' Light screamed, she was bracing herself. Her feathered trail fluttered gracefully as she plummeted towards the ground.

''Don't worry, Kupo!'' A familiar voice rang. Just as they reached the ground they levitated and then dropped gracefully to the ground, apart from Snow who landed with a thud.

''Mog!'' Hope chirped, genuinely happy to see the Moogle.

''Mog? Why are you here?'' Light asked.

''Yeah, you disappeared 3 years ago. No trace, you just vanished.'' Hope said brushing himself off.

''Etro, her essence is here. I was drawn to Valhalla, Kupo.'' Mog replied, drifting over to Snow.

''Uh, hey.'' Snow said raising his hand to the small creature.

''You're not going to poke me again are you, kupo?'' Mog asked.

''What? Oh at Sunleth Waterscape!'' Snow realised when he first met Mog, he continuously poked him.

''Mog, have you seen Serah?'' Lightning interrupted Snow and Mog's mini reunion.

''Your sister is here, kupo.'' Mog revealed. ''Follow me!'' He shouted as he whizzed off as fast as possible. The trio ran after Mog, he seemed to be heading for Etro's shrine.

The trio reached Etro's throne. Lightning looked around frantically searching for her sister, Snow looked rather confused and Hope remained silent.

''She's here, Kupo!'' Chirped Mog.

''Where!?'' Screamed Lightning and Snow in unison.

''She… she was here… kupo.'' Mog replied, his crystal drooping. He could no longer feel Serah. ''I can't feel her anymore.''

''Serah's death is your doing. At your bidding, she began her journey…and thus her life was lost. It was you. You are to blame for this doom.'' The voices of the Yeul's from across the timeline bellowed. ''We shall not release her, she is one of us.''

''There! Kupo!'' Mog shouted at Lightning. Light diverted her gaze upon a black mist of chaos, in the centre Serah appeared, her limbs constricted by rings of chaos.

''SERAH!'' Snow shouted. Serah's eyes twitched as she opened them.

''Snow…?'' She murmured. As she regained consciousness she realised where she was. ''Snow! Lightning! You're here!''

''Don't worry Serah! I promise you I will free you!''


	9. Chapter IX: The Six and One L'Cie

Through the Eyes of Etro

Part IX: Valhalla ?AF

Lightning screamed as she leapt towards the chaos. With her gunblade drawn, enveloped by electricity, she struck the chaos. The chaos dispersed and Serah disappeared.

''Serah! SERAH!'' Lightning scream once she had landed from her attack. She span around to find the chaos re-form. Serah appeared at the centre once more.

''Lightning! You need to use magic!'' Serah screamed as the chaos covered her mouth.

''How can I fight with magic!? I've lost mine.'' Hope panicked.

''Hope, it'll return. Don't worry.'' Snow comforted the silver haired man. He gave a wink and focused his attention on Serah.

''_Typical Snow, with his heroic attitude.''_ Hope sarcastically thought.

''Magic?'' Light thought as she raised her hand, she focused. She closed her eyes and electricity began to generate around her arm. A ball of energy formed in the palm of her hand, she pointed it towards the chaos. Her fingers were held out, she opened her eyes and smiled. The ball of energy fired from her palm and headed straight for the chaos. When the magic collided with the chaos a bright, white light temporarily blinded the trio.

''Did she hit it!?'' Snow exclaimed whilst covering his eyes from the light.

''I…I don't know.'' Hope replied, doing the same as Snow.

When the light faded the trio looked upon the chaos with horror.

''It… it can't be. He… he was destroyed.'' Light screamed as she gazed upon Caius's Sword.

''Heh… Lightning… You cannot destroy pure chaos!'' Caius laughed as he materialised to the right side of the weapon.

''Caius Ballad!'' Lightning roared as she gazed upon her late rival.

''Noel killed you!'' Hope shouted.

''That's not Caius, kupo! It is the form the chaos takes to unnerve you!'' Mog called to Lightning.

''Caius or Chaos… They are the same!'' Lighting shouted as she pulled out a crystal rose. She shattered the crystal with her gunblade, a glyph appeared and she leapt into the air.

''Odin.'' She spoke peacefully. Odin appeared, however he turned on Lightning and shot a bolt of chaos that struck her and she fell. Just as she fell to the ground she was caught by a strong, slender woman.

''Need a hand.'' Fang spoke as she placed Lightning back on her feet. Lightning was dazed but okay.

''Fang?'' Lightning asked.

''Hey, don't forget us.'' A younger voice chirped, it was Vanille, followed by Sazh.

''What? Fang, Vanille, Sazh?!'' Hope questioned. ''How?''

''We don't know. We received an energy spike reading from the lab. When we got there, Fang and Vanille stood there looking around.'' Sazh began. ''Then…'' He was cut off.

''Then we asked where you guys were, and we came to help.'' Vanille smiled, butting in as per usual.

''Etro!'' Caius bellowed. ''Your chosen l'Cie cannot help you now! We will win, the chaos will rule.'' He laughed. ''The six and one l'Cie, reunited at last.'' He spoke as he drifted to the ground. ''So be it. You will face the wrath of all your Eidolons!'' He roared as 5 more glyphs appeared. Alexander, The Shiva Sisters, Brynhildr, Hecatoncheir and Bahamut all took to Caius's side, along with Odin.

''How can he do that, Fang?!'' Vanille exclaimed.

''I… I'm not sure.'' Fang took a step back, this woman was not so easily threatened.

''It doesn't matter. I will defeat the chaos, I will protect all I hold dear!'' Lightning screamed as she held out her blade at Odin.

One by one the former l'Cie challenged their Eidolons for a second time.

''We will defeat the chaos. Just as we defeated Barthandelus. Just as we defeated Orphan. We were 6 l'Cie bound by a single, inescapable focus. Today we stand stronger, today we will save the world and today we will save my sister!'' Lightning screamed as she focused on Odin. The others followed her lead and fought their Eidolons for a second time.

Sazh ran at Brynhildr, his Vega 42s firing as fast as his trigger fingers would allow. Brynhildr responded by firing flaming projectiles at the middle-aged man. He barely evades the projectiles, and stumbles a couple of times. He keeps the heat on Brynhildr as she charges at him with her bludgeon. Swing after swing, he barely evades. He trips and slams to the ground, Brynhildr places her bludgeon onto the man's back and holds him there.

Vanille stops whilst staring down her intimidating foe. Hecatoncheir begins spinning his arms and advances towards the young pulsian. She lets out various elemental spells that erupt from the Binding Rod. Each spell ricochets off the wall of arms. He gets closer and closer. Vanille focuses; a light begins building between the branches of the Binding Rod, she swings the rod and the light flies towards her Eidolon. Hecatoncheir stumbled backwards and falls to the ground, his arms no longer swinging. He stands back up, unfazed by the spell. He sprints towards Vanille, before she has a chance to cast a spell and uncountable amount of punches land in various areas on her body. She instantly drops to the ground.

Hope looks upon his giant Eidolon. Confident, the Academy Director launches his Airwing at the giant. Alexander slowly lumbers forward, sending few spells Hopes way. Hope evades quickly and catches the boomerang. Hope, filled with a new sense of power, sends spells of his own, each more powerful than the one before.

''It's returned! My magic… Alexander, prepare to be put back in line.'' Hope roared as he sent a huge bolt of elemental energy towards Alexander. Alexander turned into his gestalt mode, absorbing the attack like it was nothing.

''No!'' Hope shouted as he threw his boomerang at the giant. Alexander, once again, switched forms and caught the boomerang, shattering it between his fingers. He then picked up his pace and closed in on Hope. He pinned him to the floor, careful not to crush the former l'Cie.

Fang began running towards Bahamut with her staff at the ready.

''Let's do this!'' she roared as she charged at the Eidolon. Bahamut turned into his gestalt mode and flew towards the pulsian. Fang leapt over Bahamut's wing and turned to face the Eidolon. Bahamut flew at her again, she leapt once more over his wing and smacked him down with tremendous force. Bahamut hit the ground, leaving a trench behind him. Fang ran at him, she jumped into the air and went for the kill. Bahamut wacked her sideways with his wing, he returned to his original form. He picked up the pulsian and smacked her to the ground to subdue her. He then held her tightly in one fist.

Snow looks over to the Shiva sisters, readies his stance and motions over to the sisters a challenge.

''I don't normally hit women, but for you two, I'll make an exception.'' He sarcastically challenges them.

The sisters' wheels begin spinning as they grow angrier by the former l'Cie challenging them. Nix throws her spinning wheel towards Snow. Snow catches the wheel with both hands, however, he was pushed back slightly. He then spins and throws the wheel back at Nix, who is hit directly in the abdomen and sent flying backwards. Stiria charges Snow, sending balls of ice magic towards him. He begins punching each ball of magic until his fists are frozen, after the blizzard of attacks, Snows hands are frozen solid. Stiria takes this chance to close in on Snow, she flies towards him. Snow ducks under her body and uses his frozen fists like wrecking balls and swings his fist into Stiria's stomach, who then goes hurtling into Nix. Nix just recovers from the collision with her sister. The two look at each other, nod, and then proceed to attack. Nix sends her wheel back at Snow whilst Stiria sends more ice magic. The ice magic and the wheel collide with Snow, who is now exhausted. Defeated he drops to his knees and the sisters move in to detain him.

Lightning stands calmly glaring at Odin, who has held out his weapon to the pink haired woman. She mimics his action and proceeds to point hers at him. She smiles and sends a lightning bolt his way. Odin jumps up to avoid the attack, then targets Light and he propels himself to her position, weapon out ready to strike. She steps out the way and Odin crashes to the ground.

''Not so fast, are you Odin?'' She mocks. She leaps into the air away from Odin and towards Caius. As she grew closer to Caius, electricity enveloped her body. Caius smiled, and Lightning was pulled back towards Odin. She landed with a thud. Odin had his weapon to her throat by the time she recovered. She looked into Odin's eyes, smirks and throws him back with a lightning bolt. He landed with a thud, his body steaming and not moving. Lightning approached the smouldering Eidolon, turned her blade into a gun, and aimed for his head. Before she could fire chaos engulfed her, searing pain shoots through her. Lightning screamed in agony, after each scream a more intense pain would arrive.

''STOP!'' Serah screamed. ''Please… stop.'' Tears were running down the young Farron's face. ''Please, Caius, please stop.''

''You can call us Caius, but that is not our name.'' Caius began. ''You ask things of us, you wish things of us. Yet you do not know our name.''

''Us? Our?'' Serah asked. ''You don't have a name, you're nothing but chaos.'' She sobbed.

''We used to be nothing but energy. But then a goddess came to our land, we consumed her. She became a part of us.'' Caius spoke.

''Etro…'' Serah realised.

''No, not Etro. An older goddess, a goddess who's child betrayed her.'' Caius spoke.

''It's Mwynn, kupo!'' Mog shouted to Serah. ''Mwynn, the mother of Bhunivelze!''


	10. Chapter X: Gaze into The Eyes of Etro

Through the Eyes of Etro

Part X: Valhalla ?AF

''Yes, Mwynn…'' Caius held his fist to his chest. ''The betrayal Bhunivelze committed, strengthened us… allowed us to become more.''

Lightning was breathing heavily, slowly recovering from the immense pain that had recently left her body. Her nerves were still on fire.

''Bhunivelze betrayed us. We will have his realm!'' Caius roared. The chaos began circling Lightning erratically. She screamed louder, her pain even more intense.

''Caius! Mwynn! Chaos! Stop it!'' Serah screamed. But the Chaos didn't stop, it continued its torture of Lightning.

''S…S…STOP!'' A deeper voice bellowed.

The Chaos, who still took the form of Caius turned around to face the voice. The voice had emanated from Serah, who was now glowing. Her eyes were white and a glyph appeared below her.

''What is this!?''Caius roared.

''Leviathan!'' Serah screamed as a huge serpent-like creature erupted out of the glyph. The creature was long, scaly and a shade of light blue. It had a long yellow dorsal fin that ran the length of its body, and several pairs of fins that would get smaller the further down the body you went. It had a reptilian-like pointed head that much resemble a dragon.

''Odin! Detain Lightning!'' Caius ordered. Odin, who had barely recovered from his battle with Lightning, grabbed the woman who was too weak to resist.

''Your pathetic reptile cannot hope to stop us!'' Caius said as he flew towards the creature, his sword drawn.

With a swipe of its tail, Leviathan sent Caius crashing down to the ground.

''Leviathan! Hear my plea! Help me defeat the Chaos and banish it from this realm and from all realms.'' Serah spoke as her body was engulfed in light, eradicating the chaos that held her. With that, Leviathan also was engulfed by the light. The orb that was Leviathan and the orb that was Serah danced in the sky above the l'Cie, Caius and the Eidolons. When the light finally cleared, only Serah was left.

She was wearing light blue armour made from the body of Leviathan. The armour had a light yellow trim, with several fins decorating one side of the armour. The armour appeared to be an aquatic version of Light's feathered armour. Leviathans head served as Serah's shield whilst its tail served as her sword.

''Fancy armour cannot stop us!'' Caius leapt into the air towards Serah.

''Chaos!'' Serah spoke, her eyes were still white. White wisps of light circled her body. Caius paused in mid-air, floating by the younger Farron. ''Your crimes against my people are unforgivable, justice will be served. Prepare to face non-existence!''

Serah dived at Caius, swinging her sword towards the purple haired man. Her sword was met by his sword, swing after swing she couldn't get a hit in. She swung around and bashed him with her shield, which sent him crashing back to the ground. She landed gracefully next to him and went to hit his head with her sword. She was blocked once again my Caius' sword. Caius got up and leapt away from Serah. He turned to face her.

''Enough, Chaos!'' Serah shouted.

''Never!'' Caius roared as he charged at her.

Serah charged back, her sword drawn. When they collided Chaos enveloped the pair.

''Serah! No!'' Lightning screamed as the chaos consumed her sister once again. The chaos began to clear and Lightning searched frantically with her eyes to find her sister.

Lightning gazed upon Serah, her sword deep inside Caius' chest.

''Uh…''Caius mumbled. His eyes filled with water, his mouth open. He gazed into Serah's eyes, in utter shock.

''It's over.'' Serah pulled her sword from the chest of her foe. Slowly Caius began to disintegrate. Particle by particle.

''The gift Etro gave you, it wasn't just the power to gaze into the future. It was also to allow souls to gaze into you… We gazed into the eyes of Etro, and even we were not strong enough to survive.'' With that Caius completely disintegrated. One by one the former l'Cie were released by their Eidolons, their Eidolons bowed their heads to their masters. They then disappeared, leaving behind the crystal charm that allowed the former l'Cie to call forth their Eidolons once again.

''You did it, Kupo!'' Mog cheered

''Lightning.'' Serah smiled as she dropped her sword and shield. She ran at her sister, desperate to hold her again. They collided with each other holding as tightly as they could.

''I'll never let you go again.'' Lightning cried as she took her sisters face in her hand. She kissed her forehead and a tear fell from her face.

''Serah…''Snow spoke.

''Snow, I… I'm so sorry.'' Serah said as Lightning let go of her sister.

''I love you.'' Snow said, holding back the tears. Serah swung her arms around her fiancée. They stood there for a moment, in their deep embrace. Serah looked up at Snow and kissed him deeply.

The l'Cie celebrated each other's company, but were quickly interrupted.

''Hello?'' A soft voice spoke.

''Hello, who's there!?''Lightning shouted, drawing her sword. ''Show yourself, now!''

''Do not be alarmed.'' A woman appeared. ''I mean you no harm.''

''Etro?'' Fang butted in.

''No it's Mwynn, kupo!'' Mog corrected her.

Serah pulled Mog into her arms.

''Stay close, Mog'' Serah spoke in a cautious tone.

''I mean you no harm. I am here to thank you.'' Mwynn spoke. ''For defeating the Chaos, and freeing me from its grip.''

''We had to.'' Serah spoke.

''You have her eyes, the spark she had.'' Mwynn said. ''I've only even seen her through the Chaos, but there is no mistaking those eyes. You have the eyes of Etro don't you?''

''Yes, Etro gave me them when she freed us from crystal slumber over 500 years ago.'' Serah said.

''Yes… the 6 and 1 l'Cie. I must go now, I am leaving this world. Goodbye.'' Mwynn smiled. ''Goodbye Etro.''

The woman faded away, a time gate appeared in front of the group.

''I knew it, Kupo!'' Mog cried. ''Etro is here! Mwynn said goodbye to her.''

''The time gate is here, it must mean we have to go.'' Serah spoke.

''You're right, Kupo!''

The group entered the time gate.

New Academia 513 AF

They arrived at Graviton Core 3, upon arrival the team assigned to the Graviton Core rushed to the Directors aid. They organised transport and took the group to the Academy HQ.

''Director!'' The HQ receptionist called. ''Here.'' She passed the director a glass screen that had various pieces of data scrolling up. ''There's something wrong, time has become unstable. It's affecting the cores.''

''What do you mean, affecting the cores?'' Light asked.

''Well, the cores are weakening. Slowly, we are approaching Gran Pulse.'' The receptionist revealed.

''We're going to collide with the planet...'' Fang uttered in shock.

''Fang, we have to do something!'' Vanielle panicked. ''We have to become Ragnarok.''

''We can't, that's impossible.'' Fang sounded defeated.

''Serah defeated the Chaos, everything should be fine!'' Snow spoke.

''Etro has not assumed her place in Valhalla, kupo!'' Mog spoke up.

''Why?'' Serah asked.

At that moment a time gate burst into existence in the middle of the lobby. The group all faced the gate.

''What's going on?'' Sazh shouted.

''Calm yourselves.'' A soft voice spoke. ''It's me.''


	11. Chapter XI: Crystal Epitaph

Through the Eyes of Etro

Part XI: New Academia 513AF

A ghostly figure of Yeul walked through the gate, she was transparent and accompanied by an equally ghostly Noel.

''Hey.'' Noel waved to the former l'Cie. The pair then bowed at the group.

''Are you ready to take your place in Valhalla?'' Yeul asked.

''What?'' Lightning asked.

''Serah, you contain a spark of Etro. You didn't just receive her eyes, you became her.'' Yeul revealed. ''Serah, you must take your place as Etro in Valhalla to prevent the arks destruction.''

''What do you mean, she became Etro?'' Light asked as she placed a protective arm in front of her sister.

''Lightning, she is Etro. Just as a seeress is reborn, Etro is also reborn.'' Yeul explains. ''Serah, you are the Goddess, you are Etro.''

''Mwynn…'' Lightning's eyes widen. ''She wasn't saying goodbye to Etro, she was saying goodbye to Serah.''

''You're right…'' Serah realised, holding onto her engagement necklace.

''Serah, you have to come with us.'' Noel stated.

''She can't! I just got her back!'' Snow cried as he held onto his fiancée.

''If she doesn't take her place upon the throne, then Humanity faces extinction.'' Noel panicked.

''Snow, it's okay… I… I have to go. I love you.'' Serah replied, as she pushed his hand off of her arm.

''I'll come with you!'' Snow reached out towards Serah, she turned to face him. ''I don't care where we are, as long as I am with you!''

''Snow…'' Serah uttered.

''I'm going too, I was Etro's guardian. I will now be your guardian.'' Lightning walked to her sister's side.

''Don't forget me, kupo!'' Mog cheered as he floated over to his companions.

''Then it's decided, you shall accompany Serah into Valhalla.'' Noel spoke. As he spoke Mog, Snow, Serah and Lightning's bodies were encased in light, once cleared only crystal statues remained. Then light erupted from their chests and ghostly figures stepped out.

''Hope?'' Light muttered.

''Yes, Light?'' Hope replied.

''You are the leader humanity needs, the leader we've all been waiting for.'' Light smiled, she walked towards the silver haired man. ''Goodbye Hope.'' They share a deep hug. She then approaches Sazh.

''Sazh, the first person I met on this journey. You're dependable; I know you'll play your role in the future of Humanity. Farewell, friend.''

''Goodbye Light.'' Sazh replied, wiping a tear with his sleeve.

''Vanille…'' Light smiled, placing a hand on the young Pulsian's shoulder. ''Sweet, happy Vanille. Don't let your fire die. Goodbye.''

''Goodbye Lightning.'' Vanille cries.

''Fang?'' Light approaches the dark haired woman.

Fang holds out her hand, Lightning shakes it.

''Take care of them.'' Light smiles.

''You bet.'' Fang smiled back.

One by one the remaining say their goodbyes, and they disappear beyond the time gate. The time gate closes once Yeul and Noel finally walk through.

''Goodbye.'' Hope muttered as the time gate closed behind Yeul and Noel.

''So… what do we do now?'' Fang asked, placing a hand upon Hopes shoulder.

''We do what we always do. We protect Humanity.'' Hope turns to face the group. ''But first, we're building a memorial.''

After several days, in the centre of New Academia, a memorial is set up. In the centre the crystal statues stand on a silver plateau that has a golden plaque. The plaque reads…

_Here stand the epitaphs of order, they who struck down the reign of chaos that plagued our realm. They stand here, their memory honoured; their actions remembered; their sacrifices never forgotten, preserved forever in indestructible crystal._

''It's beautiful Hope.'' Vanille smiled, wiping a speck off the plaque with her skirt.

''Do you think they'd like it?'' Hope asked.

''They'd love it, Hope.'' Fang replied.

''Daddy, will we see them again?'' Dajh asked his father, pulling on Sazh's sleeve.

''One day, Dajh.'' Sazh pauses, a moment of silence for his departed friends. ''One day.''


	12. Chapter XII: Death's Embrace

Through the Eyes of Etro

Part XII: New Academia 563AF

''Mr Esthiem? This is Dajh Katzroy.'' Dajh's voice buzzed over the comms. ''He doesn't have much time, he asks that you come to him.''

''I'll be there soon Dajh.'' Hope replied, turning off the comms.

Dajh walked up the hall and stopped at a drinks machine, he orders a warm beverage. He takes a cup and puts it under the dispenser and a cloudy brown liquid is poured into it. He takes his beverage and proceeds up the hallway. He stops at a door, slowly opens it and walks inside.

''Hello, son'' Sazh coughs. ''Is Hope coming?'' He weakly asks.

''Yes, father. Vanille and Fang too.'' Dajh nods as he sits next to the hospital bed, he places his drink on the side table.

''Good…'' Sazh mumbles. ''Dajh…'' Sazh looks at his son.

''Yes father?'' Dajh replies.

''When I die, I will turn to crystal.'' Sazh begins. ''But I won't be trapped there… my spirit will go to Valhalla… 6 and 1 l'Cie.

''What about me?'' Dajh begs.

''You were a Sanctum l'Cie son, so I… I don't know…'' Sazh coughs.

''I don't even know why you're talking about this, you're only 93! Get out of bed.'' Dajh half-heartedly laughs.

''Technically I'm 606.'' Sazh laughs back.

''Sazh?'' Vanille enters the room, Fang supporting her.

''Ah, Vanille, Fang'' Sazh smiled. ''Thank you for coming.''

''How are you old man?'' Vanille smiled.

''You're not so young yourself!'' Sazh laughed.

''I'm here!'' Hope walked in. ''It feels like a retirement home in here!''

The group laughed, then the atmosphere slowly became more depressing.

''I'm going to die soon'' Sazh spoke, reaching for his oxygen. He takes a deep breath. ''I just wanted to tell you all what a pleasure it's been knowing you.''

Vanille's eyes began to water, Fang wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

''The pleasure has been ours, old friend.'' Hope replied bowing.

''Dajh… I…'' Sazh became woozy, his vision hazy. He was slipping into death embrace. ''I… love… y…you.'' And with his last breath Sazh slipped into unconsciousness and finally death.

''Dad… dad… Please! I'm not ready for you to leave me!'' Dajh cried, holding onto his father's limp hand.

His hand solidified, his body froze. He became crystal in a burst of light. Dajh stared at the statue of his father.

''He… He's younger!'' Dajh exclaimed.

''It would've been the age he was when he was last in Valhalla.'' Hope deduced. ''Although I have no idea why he's need to be that age again.''

With that another light burst from Sazh's chest and a ghostly Sazh appeared. He turned to Dajh and smiled.

''Goodbye, Son'' Sazh smiled as he entered the time gate.

''Goodbye, Dad''

New Academia 588AF

''Hope… could you make sure you put me in a nice spot on the memorial.'' Fang joked, gasping for air lying in her bed.

''I will'' Hope laughed back, sitting in an arm chair near the bed. He turned to Vanille, who was lying next to Fang. ''Any requests for your statue?''

''Just make sure you can't see up my skirt'' Vanille laughed. ''You know I was quite the looker at that age.''

''Still beautiful at 1107, but you'll be naked anyway!'' Hope chuckled to himself, taking a sip of his drink. ''Can I ask you guys something?''

''Sure'' Fang replied.

''How do you know when it's time?'' Hope asked curiously.

''Well, you just know.'' Fang breathed deeply, as if gasping for air. ''It won't be long now''

''It'll be soon, I feel it too.'' Vanille struggled to keep up.

Hope sat back in his chair and gazed out of the window. The sun was setting over the horizon. He gazed for a moment before turning to his friends. Fangs eyes slowly began to close, as she tried to keep them open.

''Shhh… Fang it's okay'' Vanille held onto Fangs hand. ''We'll die as we lived… together.'' She smiled as a tear rolled down her face.

''I'm glad she didn't see me die… it would've haunted her in this life and the… the… next…'' Vanille uttered before she also slipped into the afterlife.

The room filled with light as the pair was encased in crystal. Hope gazed upon the statues and awaited the arrival of their spirits. Sure enough light erupted from their chests and they appeared. Hope stood up from the chair and slowly walked over to the door, he turned to face them. He smiled and walked through the door as they entered Valhalla.

New Academia 598AF

Hope's eyes gazed upon the light that levitated above him. His vision hazy but he could still make out the room. He was in his hospital room, being kept alive by a respiratory machine. His breaths were slow and shallow. A figure approached his bed, he could make out silver armour and pink hair.

''Lightning?'' He forced himself to speak.

The figure approached the machine, it's arm reached up to the switch.

''Your time has come and gone, it's time for you to join us… in Valhalla.'' The voice spoke.

The figure turned the machine off, and slowly Hope descended into the darkness. His body stiffened as it turned to crystal. A light erupted from his chest and Hope emerged from the crystal.


	13. Chapter XIII: That is our Focus

Through the Eyes of Etro

Part XIII: New Academia 612AF

''Lightning?'' Hope turned to the pink haired woman. ''I'm young again.''

''Yes, your image was captured by Valhalla the last time you were there.'' Light smiled as she approached her friend. ''Are you ready to go?''

''No, there is one last thing I need to do.'' Hope turned to his crystal body. ''I need to make sure our crystals are fine.''

Lightning smiled.

''Always the perfectionist, Director'' She spoke. ''When you are ready, a gate will appear to bring you to us.'' With that Lightning entered a newly opened time gate and it disappeared.

''Right… now how to get them to move this…''

He made himself invisible to people, as not to startle them. He then called a nurse to the room. The nurse seemed confused as she could see no one except the crystal body of the former Director. After watching Academy staff move his crystal and place it on the memorial, Hope approached the plaque. ''It's been a wild ride'' He laughs lightly. ''But every story comes to its end. I guess this is ours.''

''Who are they mommy?'' A voice speaks behind Hope. He turns to find a young woman and her young daughter.

Her daughter, a small blonde child probably around 7 or 8, was pointing to the crystal statues. Her mother smiled. She told her the tale of the 6 and 1 l'Cie, who fought against all odds to save humanity and to build them a new future. Hope sat and listened for a while; listened to the tales the young women spoke of. Once finished the little girl approached the memorial and placed a small daisy next to the plaque.

''Thank you'' She whispered before turning to her mother and hugging her.

The little girl and her mother began to walk away from the memorial. Before the memorial was out of sight, the little girl looked over her shoulder. Hope waved, knowing she couldn't see him, but to his surprised she smiled and waved back. Hope, stunned that the girl could see him, smiled and lowered his hand before proceeding into a newly formed time gate.

''_We live to make the impossible, possible… that is our focus!''_


End file.
